Cryrim
by DoubleHeartedHuman
Summary: What would you do if you met Cryaotic in Skyrim? Follow me on my journeys with Cry through the land of Skyrim! Story based on Cry's let's plays. Completely fictional.
1. Meeting Cry!

I shot an arrow from the tower into my target, killing him instantly.

My quest accomplished, I stood up and made my way to the bottom of the tower.

I went to collect my reward.

"Time to go exploring." I told myself, heading home.

Once home, I unloaded my treasures and findings into the various storage units around my home.

I gathered several food items after everything was put away.

I put on my light armor and made my way out-of-town.

Once I was on the road, I pulled out my two best swords and ran around, killing enemies and creatures.

I went all the way from Solitude to Riverwood on foot, exploring and jumping around like an idiot with nowhere to go.

I looked at the Riverwood town and smiled as I walked through, my weapons sheathed.

I saw someone unusual walking into the Riverwood Trader.

I went in too.

"You want this too? It's got the official logo. Go for it." A man was trading with the owner of the trader.

I watched him as he bartered in silence.

"He's odd." I thought to myself.

I saw the Golden claw on the table.

"Did he retrieve that like I did?" I thought.

"Eat your heart out. Now these. I don't really know what to do with gems. I stole that one. You can't have it." The man continued to talk with the owner who didn't seem to care what the man was saying.

Neither saw me standing in the doorway.

"Alright. Well. My business is done with you. Wait. I actually didn't-"

"Odds and ends."

"Shut up, guy. Let's see. O-Ok. Nice. Fancy. Those are my things. I don't want them back. Thank you. You have a lot of magic stuff. Oooh. Speaking of magic stuff. Do you have any spell- Ok cool. Frostbite. A blast of cold that does 8 points of damage- Ok. Cool. Clair- I already have that one. Fury. Lesser Ward. Oakflesh. And RAISE ZOMBIE?! Fwahahahahahahaaa. Yes. And I'll get that one too. Cause I like ice things. I leveled up?! You're the COOLEST vender in the world, Lucan!" The very odd man babbled to no one in particular.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat.

The man stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me.

"Oh, hello." He greeted.

"Hi. I wish to barter with the owner." I requested, holding my rucksack.

"Oh. Right." The man stepped away to talk with the owner's sister.

He began to hit on the sister.

I sighed and began to barter with the owner.

When I was done, the man was gone and the owner's sister looked confused as she swept the floor.

I smiled and left the store, putting my few extra pieces of gold into my pocket.

I set out to explore some more.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

"Who was that man?" I asked myself out-loud, walking along a path, weapons in hands.

I heard the sound of a Guardian Stone being activated and looked up the path to see.

It was that odd man again.

He was acquiring the Wizard sign.

I watched him and listened in to his words of random things.

"Ooooh. Wow. Aw. It's like an astral sign thing. That's cool. So now I can do magic stuff better. Or faster. I don't really know. But that's neat." The man babbled, walking away down the path.

He seemed interesting.

I followed him, curiously.

He talked to himself, still walking.

"I like that. I like that a lot. Ok. Let's go back to that one place. Maybe there's something I can do. I can fast travel there?! Huh."

He kept walking but didn't say anything.

I walked up behind him.

He turned around, hearing my footsteps.

"Whoa! You!" He shouted, startled.

"Hey. Sorry if I scared you." I apologized.

"Hello again, friend." He greeted.

"Hi." I gently waved.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Um. No where exactly. Just exploring." I replied, gently kicking a rock to the side.

"Well. Would you like to explore with me? You seem cool." The man offered.

"Y-Yeah. I'd like that. I could be your Housecarl or something like that." I nodded, smiling.

"So. Whats your name?" He asked me.

"Maggie. You?" I answered.

"Cry."

"Nice to meet you, Cry." I held my hand out for a hand-shake.

Cry shook my hand and smiled.

We walked back to Riverwood, talking about what we have done so far since we began our adventure.

**XxXxXxX**

**AAAHAH! You thought Doctor Who and Amnesia were my ONLY fandoms?! No! MWAHAHAHA!**

**This time, instead of Pewdie, it's Cry! Aka Cryaotic, CryaoticMonki, or Ryan!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA-*cough cough*...HAHAHAHA!**

**-DoubleHeartedHuman**


	2. Magic Man!

Cry and I walked through the front entrance to Riverwood, a bit tired from the walk.

"That was a longer walk than I expected." I sighed, twisting my back, letting it pop.

"Yeah." Cry looked back down the road.

It was night now.

Guards walked around, torches in hands.

A guard stopped walking and talked to us.

"I mostly deal with petty thievery and drunken brawls. Been too long since we've had a good bandit raid."

"Can I get in a drunken brawl? Over petty thievery?" Cry asked to no one exactly.

"I'd have to stop you, so no." I replied, being the person he asked.

Me and Cry ran deeper into the town.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"No it doesn't."

Cry jumped onto the deck of the Blacksmith's house.

I followed him up but took the stairs.

"Theres no one working here?" Cry asked, stepping towards the unoccupied forge.

He walked towards the back and looked out at the town.

"Does that guy work here? Probably." Cry pointed to a man walking along the path.

"I'm sure the owner is sleeping, Cry. It's pretty late." I answered, sitting on the rocky circle around the forge.

Cry began to look around them he stopped at a stack of ingots.

"No one will notice." Cry crouched to steal the ingots.

"Thats not a good-" I began.

Cry picked up the stack quickly, not being seen by anyone else but me.

"I have half a mind to turn you in." I sighed.

"But you'd never do it. Yus." Cry chuckled, moving to pick up the next stack.

He picked up the next stack but was seen.

People began to call after him.

"Fuck. Run! Run!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the back of the forge and tried to jump out, being stopped by the awning.

I pulled away and sat back down.

"Won't be able to jump out that way, Cry." I laughed.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Cry cried in a high voice.

"By order of the Jarl, stop right there!" A guards voice called.

Cry turned around.

I watched it all unfold.

"Damnit. Yes sir. God damnit. What? I'd rather die then go to prison? Fuck. Just take the 15 gold." Cry submitted, handing over the gold.

The guard took Cry to Whiterun. I followed behind.

**DRAGONSREACH/WHITERUN**

Cry and I walked out of Dragonsreach and onto the small bridge just outside.

"Oh looks like we're back here again." Cry sighed, walking towards the stair to the town.

I followed behind.

"Man. We might as well friking stay here. Wait a second! Is that one guy...the one dude with the magic..." Cry turned around and headed back into the palace.

"He's always here, Cry!" I called after him, running into the building as well.

**INSIDE DRAGONSREACH**

"Where is the dude with the magic stuff. I want to purchase...spells from him. I think he sells those." Cry wandered in, heading for the mage's office/spot.

"I don't think he's here this time, Cry." I walked in after him.

"Where did he go!?" Cry exclaimed, looking around. "Dude?"

"Told you." I chuckled as Cry looked all around from one spot.

"Well he was here." Cry looked to the tables behind him.

He walked around the a spot that had a soul gem.

"Oh boy."

"Fine. I'll take your shit. Mine. And this one. Not that one that ones...Is he really gone?" Cry babbled, stealing various items.

He went into a small study area.

"I'm taking your coin purse then. And what's this?" Cry picked up a coin purse and a book.

"Nords of Skyrim. Um. No thank you. Thank you for the offer though." He put the book down.

I facepalmed myself.

"And there's some paper. And a lot of books. Oh geez. Wow." Cry walked to a bookcase and looked all around it.

"How I love books." I sighed, looking at the bookcase from the chair I was sitting on.

"I don't see myself reading these books. No offence books but I'm just not that kind of guy." Cry began to walk away.

He began to walk back into the throne room. I got up and followed him.

"Soo. Yeah. What's in here?" Cry opened a door to the mage's quarters.

He turned to the left and saw the mage sleeping.

"Magic man? Magic man! Hey, hey. Hey." Cry woke up the mage.

"I envy you the chance to-" The mage began.

"Purchace- sell. Sell me things. Um. W-Where can I learn more about magic, sir?" Cry bugged the man.

I stood back, watching.

The mage began to talk but Cry talked over him.

"Yes. Ooh. Ok. Deal. Um. What do you got for sale?" Cry began to barter.

"Spells and incantations." The mage replied.

"That's what I'm looking for. Yes. Um. Gimmie books. Bound Battleaxe? Eh. Side. Bound Sword. Calm. Candlelight. Creates a hovering light- that's cool. But that's kinda, eeeh. Maybe something else. Conjure Familiar. That's pretty neat. Conjure Flame Atronak? I don't know what that is. Courage. Fast Healing. Fear. Fire Rune. Ah well that sounds kinda cool actually. Firebolt. Flames. Frost Rune. Whats- ooh. Frostbite. This is tempting. Fury. Healing. Healing Hands. Ice Spike. I want this one! This one. This one." Cry babbled on. He bought the Ice Spike.

I actually love the Runes.

"Thank you. Magelight...Ball of light that lasts- Oh that's cool. Muffle. You got some very interesting things here, sir. Reanimate Corpse. Sparks. My word... Your just loaded, aren't you? Well. Thank you for the spells. I'm gonna use it now...You've told me this already. Thank you. So. Use that book. Oh. I already still have...whoa. I forgot about those, actually." Cry stopped the barter and began to use his Spell Tomes.

He use all three quickly and could feel the powers embed themselves in his mind. (Not really.)

"Yus! Alright. Let's see here. I now have Frostbite. Seven...per...second. Oh boy. Huh. This could be interesting. Um. Ah. This one." Cry equipped the Ice Spike.

He walked away.

"And then... Boom. I wonder if they'll get mad if I...They will get mad if I used it here." Cry began to walked out.

I followed him, sighing.

"I'm gonna go kill things, ok guy? Kay." Cry randomly asked a guard as he neared the entrance.

"This wont turn out well." I mumbled, running down the steps.

**TOWN SQUARE**

Cry and I headed out to the town square where a few people walked around.

Cry stood in front of a guard as the guard talked about some things.

"Thanks guy. I don't think you should speak for everyone. Thank you for that anyways." Cry walked down the steps.

I stood at the top.

A man began to talk to Cry.

Cry moved to stand in front of the man.

"Fuck no. I've never heard of him before in my life." Cry walked away, putting his magic away.

I ran after him, calling for him to slow down to no avail.

I catched up and walked behind him.

Cry began to walk towards the Bannard Mare.

We walked into it.

**XxXxXxX**

**Hi there! I was bored and accidentally wrote up another chapter!**

**:D Enjoy!**

**Remember to Review!**

**-DoubleHeartedHuman**


End file.
